While there are many closure devices which are used in brassieres, undergarments, lingerie, swim suits and the like to connect two parts of the garment and enable them to be released and reengaged, e.g. the back closure of a brassiere or a shoulder strap thereof, in most instances the closure involves some form of hook and eye engagement. While press button type closures are also known, by and large these are difficult to attach, difficult to use and frequently cannot be reversible, i.e. do not have the same general appearance when seen from opposite sides.
In many garment closure applications, reversibility is an important consideration. Other important considerations for such closures are the ability to take up considerable tensile stress, an ability to be laundered without damage to the fastener or other garments or the garments provide with the fastener itself, ease of manipulation and esthetic appearance.